Dark Knight's Birthday Bash
by thefistopher
Summary: I didn't like the Dark Knight Rises so I wrote my own ending to the Nolan trilogy.


It is 2 months after Rachel was murdered at the hands of Joker, and Batman aka Bruce Wayne was really down in the dumps. Joker was feeling pretty down too because he felt like the whole disaster was his fault. So Joker decided to make it up to Batman.

Joker got all of his villain friends and called them up. He told them he had a super duper secret plan.

Meanwhile, Batman was getting home from another boring day of crime fighting. He paid so much attention to his job that he forgot his own birthday. As he opened the door to Wayne Mansion, he was confused. All the lights were off. Just as he started to take off his suit the lights turned on and he heard

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Batman was delighted. So many people had come to wish him a happy birthday: Joker, Scarecrow, the Riddler, Bane, Lex Luthor, Catwoman, Galcticus Destroyer of Worlds, and even Alfred!

"But I thought all you guys didn't like me" Batman said surprisdely.

"Of course we like you Batman! You're are friend" Said the Joker

Batman was touched. He had always felt like somewhat of a loner, so having people call them his friends touched him.

So everyone had Bat-cake, and opened Bat-presents, and played Bat-pin the Bat-tail on the Bat-donkey. It was his best birthday ever!

Then Joker said "Hey guys, let's go outside, I have another game too play"

"You mean a Bat-game, right pal" said Batman

"Of course, chum" Said the Joker

So everyone went outside. Then Joker said "We're gonna play the floor is lava"

"Don't you mean, the Bat-floor is Bat-lava" Batman said

"No" said the Joker evilly, the FLOOR IS LAVA

THat's when Batman noticed that instead of grass, the entire yard was filled with molent lava.

"Quick friends, to the Bat-Mansion" said Batman

"Even me?" Said the Joker. "But I betrayed you"

"Even you, buckarroo. Even though you Bat-trayed me, friends are friends till the end. C'mon buddy" Batman said extending a hand

Joker grabbed Batman's hand, and together they all went inside the Wayne Manor.

"But Batman" Joker said, the Wayne Mansion is going to get melted by the lava

"Don't worry, friend" Batman said. As Batman I've come prepared for every situation. So Batman hit a button on his belt and then suddenly thousands of balloons extended from the top of Wayne Manor. Before there very eyes the mansion lifted up into the sky and began flying away.

"To South America" Batman said, as he put on his pilot's hat

"Don't you mean, South BAT-America" Joker said Gleefully

"That's my Joker" said Batman, smilingly!

BUT JUST THEN they heard the sound of balloons popping

Everyone ran to the roof to see what was happening. Someone was popping all the balloons! It was- ALFRED

"Alfred?! WHat are you doing?!"

"I'm popping all the balloons of course"

"But why?"

"Because I'm not Alfred" Algred said. Then he just grabbed his face and tore off his mask. He was... THE JOKER

"WHAT." said Batman "But if you're the Batman then who are you" Batman said pointing at the Joker

Joker took off his own mask revealing that he was... BATMAN

"WHAATTTTTT" Batman said. But if you're Batman, then who am I?!

"Batman, " Joker/Batman said, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but you're not really Batman." Joker/Batman handed Batman/? a mirror.

Batman/? looked in the mirror and saw that he was... the Joker.

"I should've known" Batman/Joker said.

"Guys, no time to talk", the Mansion has too much weight and not enough balloons. Someone has to jump off stat.

Batman/Joker spoke up "I shall do it"

"No, I shall jump" said Joker/Batman.

"But this is your house. And I'm evil" said Batman/Joker

"Friends for life, remember" said Joker/Batman

"You're right, buddy." said Batman/Joker smiling.

THen Batman/Joker took Joker/Batman's hands.

"What are you doing?" said Joker/Batman

"Friends for life" said Batman/Joker.

And Batman/Joker jumped off the Bat Manor, taking Joker/Batman with him.

"What good friends. I am inspired" said Alfred/Joker, who also jumped off from the manor.

THen Scarecrow, Bane, Catwoman/Galacticus, and the Riddler all jumped from the roof.

A young boy watched as the bodies splatted on the floor, and the empty mansion floated into the sunset. That boy's name? Carl Frederickson


End file.
